


Third Wheel

by misura



Category: Alice 19th
Genre: Community: daily15, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-01
Updated: 2005-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo's got Frey all figured out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _blarney_

Frey likes women.

It's something that's very hard to miss, and one of the first thing most people will notice about him, either before or after the fact that he's not Japanese. 

Frey, Kyo assumes, likes liking women; why shouldn't he? Frey always seems to know what to say to them, how to flatter a woman in such a way that she feels special, even if Frey's talking to her friends in much the same vein, leaving them all feeling flustered and beautiful.

Kyo has no idea where Frey has learned to do this. It's not a result of the Lotis, at any rate, for Kyo is as skilled as Frey in using the Words by now, yet he still finds himself at a loss for words fairly regular, searching for a way to express his feelings or to simply get himself out of a potentially awkward situation without much success.

Frey, on the other hand, can never say a wrong word. He can, of course, make mistakes, but those mistakes are never in the words he uses, rather in the actions that accompany them, or the emotions that have inspired them.

Even so, Frey could probably have collected a harem by now, had he been so inclined, and had it been legal to do so. The fact that he hasn't, Kyo is sure, has to mean something more than Frey simply not being a playboy, someone who takes advantage of women, instead of merely hitting on them a lot.

There's Alice, of course, whom Kyo considers to be the sole reason for Frey's return to Japan after having aided the Northern European branch in some restoration-activities. Frey has definitely proven that he was happy to see her once again, yet beyond that, he hasn't done much.

Kyo would, of course, have been obliged to hurt him, had Frey tried to do anything beyond a simple hug, not to mention the fact that Alice probably wouldn't have been very pleased with such an attempt either, but it seems to make Frey's staying with them rather pointless.

Frey seems like a third wheel, and if there's anything that Kyo's sure of, it's that Frey's hardly the type of person to wish to waste his life like that.

Besides, as Kyo'd decided earlier, Frey likes women, and women like Frey. Thus, Frey should be more than capable of settling down on his own, instead of invading his and Alice's life, making Kyo feel almost guilty every time he kisses Alice in front of Frey, and making him feel guiltier still when he refrains, because it's Frey's own doing that he's there, not Kyo's or Alice's.

One lovely summerday, that has Frey complaining about the heat, while Kyo merely considers it fairly warm, he decides that this has gone far enough, that Frey has been living with them for weeks now, and that Kyo's sick and tired of not having a clue about when he's going to leave.

He asks Frey how long he thinks he's going to stay here.

And Frey tells him.

The next day, Kyo concludes two things when he wakes up from what hasn't been a good night's rest, but what has definitely been a satisfactory experience.

Firstly, even though Frey may like women, he _loves_ much less indiscriminately, even if he still loves one person more than Kyo'd have expected of him, or, indeed, of himself.

Secondly, asking a question really is the best way to get an answer.


End file.
